Evie
Evangeline "Evie" Greene is the Empress Arcana known as the Lady of Thorns. Physical description Evie have been described as being extraordinarily beautiful with long blond hair and cornflower blue eyes. She has a willowy figure and is a few inches over five feet. When in Empress form, her hair turns red, eyes turn green, and she usually forms a crown of roses or thorns on her head. She also can make glyphs appear and mesmerize people. Personality Biography Early life Evie belonged to the second richest family in the town of Sterling, Louisiana. Her best friend was Melissa and her boyfriend was Brandon Radcliffe. She lived on a sugar cane plantation called Haven along with her grandmother and her mother. Her father disappeared while on a fishing trip in the bayou when she was two. When she was eight, her grandmother kidnapped her by telling her they were going to go get ice cream. In reality, she was preparing Evie for her role as the Empress by telling her about the other arcana. Just before the end of her sophomore year of high school, Evie was plagued by visions and hallucinations of The Flash. She tells her mother about her symptoms of headaches and blurred vision and sees various doctors to no avail. When she finally confides in her mother of what it is that she is seeing her mother takes her to a children's mental hospital where she is treated the same way as someone from a cult. She is forced to forget all that her grandmother taught her. During her stay in the hospital, she keeps her whereabouts a secret from her friends because she doesn't want them to leave her. She instead tells them that she went to deportment school over the summer. She is released a week before the start of her Junior year. Poison Princess On the first day of school, she gets a ride with her boyfriend (Brandon Radcliffe). As they are speeding down the road, she leans over to give him a kiss and hears the sound of motorcycles behind her. Looking back, she sees one of the motorcyclists is checking her out and eventually they speed past. Once she gets to school, she is frustrated by Brandon's inattention of her and meets up with her friends. As they start to head into the school, she hears the sound of motorcycles again and sees that it's the same group as before. The one checking her out turns out to be Jack Deveaux, one of the new transfer students from the bayou. It becomes clear that the five new transfers are troublemakers and are scorned for being from the "wrong side of the tracks" in a school full of rich kids. Evie makes it a point of pride that she is friends with basically everyone in the school but is instantly put off by the new transfers. Evie struggles with nightmares of the Red Witch and Death along with visions that leave her with migraines and nosebleeds. She is annoyed by Jackson's constant attention and interest in her gruesome drawings of the coming apocalypse which she has been trying to hide believing that she will be sent back to the mental hospital. The night before her birthday and the Flash, she dresses up in an attempt to secure Brandon's affections from one of the transfers, Clotile. She is given a surprise party at an abandoned sugar mill on the back of her property which quickly turns into a kegger. Jackson and his friends show up and while Jackson almost kisses her, one of his friends is actually stealing everyone's cell phones and her sketchbook. Evie goes to Jackson's house the next day to confront him and get her book back. She is shocked by the level of poverty that he lives in and witnesses him beat up his mother's drunken boyfriend. He sees her and is enraged that she is in his house and unceremoniously kicks her out as it begins to rain. When Evie gets back home, her mother is on the phone arguing with her grandmother. Just after the conversation, the Flash happens and the world changes. Evie and her mother waste no time in preparation after the Flash. They go raiding the nearest grocery store with a horse and cart. Evie feels guilt over the deaths of her friends as she believes she should have been able to warn them. Most of all, she blames Jackson for the death of Melissa because she could not contact her to come back to the house because Melissa's phone was stolen. Seven months A.F., Evie's mother is injured by a group of bagmen. She slowly begins to die due to internal injuries despite Evie's best efforts. Evie tries to go for a doctor but is unable because their only horse is dying of starvation. In her frustration, she discovers that she can grow plants with her blood and begins growing as much as she is able. Her horse gets better and her mother seems to improve but it's useless. About a week after her discovery, Evie hears a motorcycle and sees Jackson for the first time since her birthday. He came back to warn her about a coming army that targets women since most died from the Flash. They have a confrontation and she ends up getting knocked out. When Evie wakes up, she's back in her room and Jackson explains that he met her mother and will be having dinner with them. Her mother insists that Evie dress up for Jackson and that she needs to win him over so that he will take care of her in her mother's place. Evie refuses but dresses up anyway. She begins to have a vision and is forced to confide in Jackson about them. He accepts this information without question. He fixes their car as he promised and gives Evie an ultimatum to come with him but she refuses to leave her mother who is too sick to travel. The next morning, Jackson informs Evie that her mother is dead and she refuses to leave without burying her first. As Jackson is digging a hole, they hear the army coming. Evie decides to burn down the house instead of letting the army have it. Jackson and Evie decide to head to North Carolina to find Evie's grandmother despite Jackson's doubts on the condition that Evie tells Jackson everything about how she grew crops and any other unanswered questions he has. While in Mississippi, their car is destroyed by slavers. While hiding out in a swamp Evie and Jack discuss their past and what they used to want to do in the future. Evie admits that she hears voices, the calls, of others even now but that Jack is able to silence them. They find an abandoned Ducati and ride well into the night until coming to a mansion. Despite Evie's reservations, they go in and find that the place not only has food in spades but also a generator with a full gas tank and a salt water pool. Jack and Evie start to take their relationship to the next level but Jack wants to take it farther than Evie. She is put off by his lack of courtship and he believes that she thinks she's too good for him. During their argument, they meet Selena and discover the house is hers. Evie recognizes Selena for who she is and is intensely curious but hesitant about her. She is overcome with jealousy at the amount of attention Selena gives to Jackson and his willingness to accept it. She is nearly pushed over the edge when she believes they may have slept together but is too preoccupied by Matthew 's plight. Matthew is sending her messages to come help him before it's too late and he drowns in a flooded basement. She tries to convince Jackson to help her but cannot tell him why she needs help. When he refuses, along with Selena, she decides to leave on her own heading for Alabama to rescue Matthew. Jackson catches up with Evie and after talking it out with her finally understands what it is that she's looking for in their relationship and wants to help her rescue Matthew. Selena comes along to help and when they all arrive at Matthew's home, the place is infested with bagmen. They find a van and crash it through a wall in the home. Selena finds Matthew's mother dead in the garage where she committed suicide and Jackson pries open the basement door, losing his knife in the process. Matthew is unconscious but breathing. Eventually he wakes up and instantly clings to Evie, much to Jackson's dismay. When they're alone, Evie asks various questions about Matthew's abilities and the Arcana. It is revealed that Matthew has only been sending visions to Evie but that because Matthew owes a debt to Death , Death can see Evie at any time. Evie is then sent into one of Matthew's visions of a battle between the Arcana. Death and Ogen are on one side and Calanthe, Joules, and Gabriel are one the other. The battle ends with Calanthe's death. Evie is horrified and wants nothing to do with the Arcana when she finally realizes that in the end all but one of the Arcana will die. While heading to Tennessee, the tension between the four travelers is at an all-time high with Matthew being at the middle of it. Selena and Jackson discuss kicking him out of the group as he is considered dead weight and Evie overhears the conversation. She is willing to take off with Matthew which only further upsets Jackson. Once they get to Tennessee they are low on fuel and spy a large militia group. When they rest up for the night, Evie wakes up to find Jackson asleep on guard duty. They talk and become closer. The next day, Selena and Jackson go to steal fuel from the militia while Matthew and Evie hide out in the van. Evie and Matthew are captured by the militia and taken into the camp where they are held in a cage. While in the cage they meet Finn who happens to be The Magician. Finn shows little concern for their plight since he can get out any time he wants. He tells them that he and Matthew will be used as bagman bait and Evie will be given to every man in the camp which scares her. After waiting in the cage the whole day there is a sudden explosion and Selena shows up to get them out of the cage. Finn decides to stick with them and helps take care of their pursuers. Evie ends up killing one of the militia men with poisonous spores. Jackson is caught up in the battle and ends up separated from the group. As they head back towards Finn's hideout he rejoins them but is too angry to speak. When Jackson goes outside to calm down and keep watch, the others discuss their powers and what they mean and also about finding Evie's grandmother. Later after they have all gone to sleep, Evie has a final dream about the red witch and realizes that she is the red witch. She runs to the bathroom to find that her hair has turned red and there are leaves growing from it. Jackson comes and knocks on the door then subsequently knocks it down. They argue and then both realize how they feel. Jackson says he won't let Evie look for her grandmother because it's too dangerous much to Evie's dismay. Essentially, they break up. Matthew comes in and tells Evie that he has been sending her the dreams of the red witch to show her what she's capable of. As Evie goes outside the room she sees what looks like Jackson kissing Selena. Horrified, she runs out and heads out on her own. The first book ends up where it started with Evie finding Arthur who is the Alchemist, more commonly referred to as The Hermit. She follows him for a time trying to see if she can trust him as an ally and friend. Arthur lures her to his home and offers her food and a drugged drink. Evie senses it and dumps out the drink when he goes out of the room. He asks her to tell her story and she complies. After she is done, Arthur demands that she go down into the basement where she sees other girls chained to the wall. Evie fights back and poisons him with her claws. He drinks several potions with varying effects so that he can fight. Evie reveals that she has been "gardening" and eventually the fight ends with Evie controlling a rose bush and pulling him in half. Evie earns a tattoo in the shape of a lamp (the symbol of the Alchemist) and realizes this is what her grandmother wanted her to do. Right after the fight, Jackson and the other find her. Matthew seems proud, Selena is unsurprised, Finn is shocked but none more so than Jackson who knew nothing about Evie's powers. Right then it begins to rain. Endless Knight In Endless Knight begins where the first book left off. Selena gets ready to do battle, but they settle into an alliance. They continue to search for Evie's grandmother. Along the way, Evie and Jack have sex even though Death begs her not to in her head. Later they meet Lark, who joins the alliance. Lark betrays the new alliance though, luring the team into Death's trap. Evie agrees to go with Death as long as he didn't kill her friends. Though he commands Ogen to cripple the mountain her friends were in, everyone managed to survive as Death promised. While on the journey, Death tortures her, and puts cuffs on her preventing her to use her powers. During her first escape try, she cuts off her own thumb, releasing her from the cuffs, and nearly kills death and all three of his allies, but Ogen comes through and manages to stop her long enough for Death to regain his ground. As a second try, she jumps off a bridge in a suicidal escape attempt and dies, but Death brings her back to life through mouth to mouth resuscitation. They go to a manor, where Lark and Evie form a friendship. Death clearly is wary of Evie, but loves her and gives her gifts, struggling to keep himself from her. It is revealed that Jack actually killed Evie's mother to get her to go with him, and Matthew knew and didn't tell her. Feeling betrayed, she lapses into a stunned state. She recovers thinking that her mother's sacrifice is not in vain. She has a flashback of her past, revealing Aric (Death) and a previous Empress were married, since she was immune to his death touch. She attempted to kill him on their wedding night, but her poison had no effect and he killed her. Ogen later attacks them when Aric leaves to got do sumthin and Evie and Lark were doing good against him till they weren't and Aric comes back when Ogen is chocking Evie and kills him and then they talk and its hot. Aric comes to Evie's room later and it gets steamy but then Evie thinks about Mr. Edge Lord and stops it from going further and Aric wants kids. Then Evie was checking on Lark cuz all her bones are broken, Matthew, through her head tells her Jack has been kidnapped by the Lovers. When she begs Death to help rescue him Aric says he will only go after Jack if they have sex. Right before the act, Evie gives him sleep spores through her lips putting Aric to sleep. He thought she had killed him as he fell into unconsciousness. To keep him safe, Evie barricaded the room he slept in, and left to save Jack. Dead of Winter Dead of Winter starts off a few hours after the ending of Endless Knight. Evie is riding a mare along a river, following the directions given to her by Matthew, the Fool. It is revealed that she is riding towards Fort Arcana, a safe haven Jack built for humans who have survived the Flash. During the ride, Evie gets numerous flashbacks which reveal how she ran away from Death. Lark's wolf, Cyclops, is accompanying her. It is unknown whether that is of Cyclops' own will or he was bid to do so by Lark. Upon arriving at Fort Arcana, Evie is guided by Matthew through the minefield that protects the fort. After she entered the fort, she finds that the rest of her alliance (Selena and Finn) is in bad shape. Evie is also surprised by the presence of Joules' alliance (Joules, Tess and Gabriel). She then learns the details about how Jack was captured by the Twins' Army. Shortly after Joules's reluctantly agrees, they all seek out to find Jack. During a fight with the guards, Evie is introduced to the Priestess card (Circe), whom just teases her though she could kill her in an instant. After hearing Jack's scream, she finds out that his eyes had been removed with a hot spoon. Evie acts quick and threatens Tess to go back in time in order to save his sight. She almost dies, but is successful, and they get Jack out. They killed the twins, or so it seemed. Its revealed the twins have many copies of themselves, and that they'd have to seek out the real ones. Shortly after Selena is captured by the real twins, and they order Evie to come alone in order to exchange her for Selena. Or else, they'd make her pay for the Empress's sins of past games. Death arrives, causing lot of tension between them and the other cards. Matthew tells them, if Evie goes alone, she and Selena will die. Jack and Aric then accompany her, along the way earning each others respect on the way. Aric tells Evie, "I've lived over a thousand years, though I think he is the closest thing I've ever had to a friend.". Jack and Aric agree that Evie's must pick between the two of them by the time they arrived back to the camp. They successfully retrieve Selena, killing Vincent and Violet along with their father. Evie told the two she'd sleep on it, and tell them their decision in the morning. She ended up choosing Jack, since he was her first love. Her heart was divided by two. Jack had already left with the army though, assuming Aric could protect her better. Evie runs after him on horse, breaking Aric's heart. She turned back to take her last glance at him, almost turning around to go with him. But she continues. She talked to Jack over a radio, as they marveled at the snow that began falling. The Emperor suddenly appears, and creates a lava wave that wipes out Jack, Selena, and the entirety of the army that traveled with them. Aric swoops and saves Evie by force, as she sobbed over Jack. Circe Counters it with a huge tsunami wave, separating Aric and Evie, leaving her without an arm and pushed into a huge river full of sharp objects and flesh eating bagmen. Day Zero The Empress, Our Lady of Thorns, Evie's story is touched on, although it seems to be the exact same excerpt of what was already written in Poison Princess. How she retrieves her drawings from Jack's shack, then Mel drives her home, they talk about her visions, and ultimately her Mom and her have to go to the basement to avoid the Flash. Etc. Arcana Rising Arcana Rising picks back up where Dead of Winter concluded. Evie screaming her rage at the Emperor and being saved by Death only to lose her arm. She is drag in the currents for miles. After escaping she becomes determined to reach Tess. She convinces herself that she and Tess can go back in time and save Jack and Selena. The whole army. She becomes ruthless in her mission; stealing and killing without care because she tells herself none of it will matter after they turn back time. She travels until she meets another Arcana. The Sun card, Sol. She kidnaps him after realizing that he can juice her powers like nothing else. Under his sun rays, her entire arm had regenerate and she was brimming with power. She forces him to leave the settlement he has built and take her to the Fort. She is cruel to him on the way, but begins to see he might not be a horrible person. She plans to use him to defeat the Emperor after turning back time with Tess. She has gone a bit crazy with her grief over losing Jack--determined to bring him back. Once she reaches the Fort though she discovers Tess's grave. Seeing her cry while rocking Tess's body and blooding her craws to the bone to carve gravestones for Jack and Selena moves Sol. She heads for Death's then. She torments herself with the idea that he drowned due to his armor. Once she reveals where she is going to Sol though, he betrays her. When Evie comes to bagmen are biting her and Sol tells her he is already in another alliance. Zora makes her first major appearance after landing in her helicopter. She belittles Evie for how weak the great Empress actually is and shoots her four times in the heart. Evie laughs at her. When Larks familiars begin to creep up to them, they load her onto the helicopter and begin to make their escape. However, Lark's wolves and Death are having none of it. They cause the helicopter to start crashing and Evie, unable to move due to the bagmen poison of over a dozen bites, falls out the door. She landed feet first and her legs are to totaled. Death carries her back to his castle. Luckily with Evie's horrible sense of direction, she had been leading the Emperor's alliance in the completely wrong direction. She spends weeks under the sunlamps in Aric's castle, slowly, slowly regenerating. Paul, Aric's medic, digs the bullets out of her heart. Aric holds her the entire time, urging her to live while she asks him to kill her if she turns into a bagman. When she comes to she asks Aric to take her to her grandmother. Gran is just as Evie last remembers her. Convinced she should kills everyone in the game and win. Evie is horror stuck by her Gran even begins to resent her for her constant orders to kill. Yet, she stays with her listening to her teachings, all the while confused about Aric. He had been ignoring her and cold at every chance. It hurt him that she had chosen to try and turn back time to save Jack, choosing him over her once again. The effort is futile though. Evie decides to stop thinking of Jack and be with Aric--submitting herself to him fully. The night they consummate their marriage, Gran dies. Aric buries Gran on his property and the two begin their marriage for true. They laugh and enjoy each other to the fullest. Aric gifts her his mother's ring and Evie crafts him one, but hesitates to give it to him. Just as she is about to Lark announces she has found Finn! He had been traveling with Joules and Gabriel to fight the Emperor, but broke away from them to return to Lark. The night that Evie and Aric set out to go pick him up it is revealed that Joules and Gabriel followed Finn to get a chance at killing Death. Joules is single-minded in attacking Aric until Zora returns in her helicopter. This time outfitted with machine guns and missiles. The five band together to escape in Aric's car. They only escape with the help of Sol, who can communicate through Bagmen. He directs them on which roads to take to lead them to safety. Effectively becoming a double agent again the Emperor. The escape by the skin of their teeth when Evie gets a vision from Mathew, giving her a horrible nosebleed and eventually causing her to lose consciousness. The vision allows her to hear Mathew telling Evie that he has a secret that he doesnt want Mathew to tell her. Then her allows her to hear Jack talking. She begins to doubt if the vision was from a memory or current not knowing that Selena saved Jack by pushing him into a mine. He'd been enslaved by the miners until Mathew rescued him. Then deciding to allow Evie to believe he died in that fire so should would continue to live a good life with Death. Death wrecked with worry for his Sieva, has Paul run diagnostics on her. When she wakes Aric asks what happened considering that Paul said she fine aside from one detail. She decides against telling him about Jack right way and says the glass shattering her passenger side window caused the nosebleed. At this Aric asks her, "You don't know?" That detail? The Empress, Our Lady of Thorns, The Poison Princess, is pregnant. Appearances *Poison Princess *Endless Knight *Dead of Winter *Arcana Rising *Day Zero *The Dark Calling Trivia *At the end of Arcana Rising, it was revealed she was pregnant with Aric's child. *In Dead of Winter, Evie ends up cutting off her hair with her claws to escape Bagmen. *Mathew tells her that Knowledge is his burden. Power is hers. Category:Characters Category:Major Arcana